Helping a Friend
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Wrapped Around Me" by iloveromance, which followed my own "I Heart Seattle." Daphne's blissfully happy with Niles, until she runs into Roz at Cafe Nervosa. She finds it difficult, at first, to forgive her friend for her hurtful remarks. But friendship, like love, can survive more than one might expect. One-shot. Yet another birthday gift for Andrea (iloveromance)! *Hugs*


**Author's Note: **Here I am, continuing yet another of Andrea (iloveromance)'s stories. The ironic thing this time is that the story was actually a sequel to one of mine! And of course I loved it, and love her for writing it. But I felt that the ending was just a tiny bit incomplete. Since today (Sept 15) happens to be her birthday, I thought maybe I could do this as a way to say thank you for all of her amazing love and support. * Hugs *

Niles held the door to Cafe Nervosa open, gesturing for Daphne to enter first. "Would you care for something sweet? I mean, besides yourself?" He grinned.

Daphne smiled and kissed him. Ever since this morning, when she'd woken up in his arms, Daphne had felt better than she had in a long time. Frasier had even apologized for all of the things he'd said about her wearing the shirt Niles gave her.

But her good mood was spoiled as she began to step into the cafe. For there, seated at a table right in the middle, was Roz. Daphne stopped cold.

"What's wrong?" Niles asked, immediately concerned.

"It's Roz. Last time I was in here, I was wearing your shirt. Roz...said some things about me appearance." She looked at the ground, reliving the hurt all over again.

Niles touched her cheek gently. "I'm sorry. I know she's your friend, and Frasier's, but she can be rather...tactless." Over Daphne's shoulder, he caught a glimpse of where Roz sat. She was staring at her table, clearly having noticed their presence. He felt unexpectedly sympathetic. "Daphne, I know I've never been Roz's biggest fan, but I imagine she's sorry. You can't avoid her forever."

Daphne sighed. "You're right. But how can I explain it to her? Explain...us. She doesn't even know there _is_ an us."

Niles smiled. He kissed her quickly. "I wish I could give you the words. But just go and talk to her. I think you'll feel better. I'll come with you if you'd like, but I think it's best if I wait here."

Feeling somewhat reluctant, Daphne nodded. She hugged Niles, never wanting to leave his embrace. Especially not to face Roz. But Niles was right. Before all of this happened, Roz had been her best friend. Well, her best girl friend, anyway. Steeling herself as best she could, Daphne made her way toward Roz's table. "Hello."

"Daphne, I'm so sorry!" Roz blurted out. "I was just stood up by this guy who turned out to be a _total_ loser. I guess I felt like crap, and I thought I'd feel better if I just took it out on the next person I saw. I'm a horrible friend. Really."

"Oh, that's all right, Roz. You're not a horrible friend."

Roz smiled sadly. "Thanks. I don't know why I keep trying so hard to find a boyfriend. I mean, all guys are jerks deep down, right?" She laughed.

Daphne glanced out the window of the cafe. She could see Niles watching them. "Not _all_ men," she said, mostly to herself.

"Daphne, what's gotten into you?" Roz asked, alarmed at the way Daphne was now staring out the window. "Why are you looking at Niles like -" She paused. Suddenly, it clicked. "There's something going on with you and Niles, isn't there?!"

Reluctantly, Daphne tore her gaze from the window. The smile on her face answered Roz's question.

"Tell me _everything_!" Roz grabbed her friend's hand, practically forcing her into the seat opposite her.

"Well, there's not much to tell, really. When you saw me here that day, I was wearing the shirt Niles gave me. Me blouse got ruined, and Niles bought me a new shirt so I wouldn't have to walk around with a bloody stain all over me. When I put it on, I found that I liked wearing it." She shrugged.

"Oh, Daphne. I had no idea. Now I really _am_ sorry." Suddenly, Roz had a vivid flashback to her college days. Many times she'd found herself unable, or unwilling, to take off a shirt given to her by a guy. But she'd never expected to see Daphne in such a state.

"It's all right. I guess it was a bit silly of me to be wearing it. But after he gave me the shirt, Niles confessed that he loves me. I know it sounds crazy, but I love him, too."

Roz knew better than most people how quickly "love" can fade. But she could see in Daphne's expression that this wasn't some fleeting thing. There was a difference between hormonal desire and actual love. There was no question what Daphne was feeling. "Well, I'm happy for you, Daphne. It figures, doesn't it? You get the fairytale, and I end up miserable and alone."

"Oh, Roz! Don't say that!" Daphne squeezed her friend's hand. "I know it's hard, but you can't give up. Why, the right man could be just around the corner."

For once, Roz fought the urge to roll her eyes. She loved Daphne, but sometimes her friend's over-the-top optimism could be a bit much. But just then, a very handsome guy entered the cafe. Roz stared for a moment, and the man was staring back. A familiar feeling came over her.

Daphne watched, pleased, as Roz made her way over to the gentleman. From where she sat, she was unable to hear their conversation, but she could tell they were hitting it off.

Seeing that Daphne was alone, Niles finally entered the cafe. He came over to where she sat. "Is everything all right?"

Daphne grinned, glancing over at her friend once more. "It's better than all right."

**The End**


End file.
